Rise of NaziClan
by KattRai
Summary: An old man moves into a home near to forest, bringing with him his large breeding program of purebred cats. These cats band together and form NaziClan after they hear about the other clans in the forest. With they be able to live together peacefully? Or will they try to kill any cat that doesn't appear to be purebred? (Please read the Foreword
1. ForewordImportant Information

**Foreword**

In this fanfiction, you will probably get what you expect. I will have a rather interestingly serious fanfiction combined with more than just a touch of humor. The Clan known as NaziClan is one with pure-breed issues. They are OCD perfectionists who hold a deathly, violent, evil grudge. Should you upset this Clan in any way, shape or form, they will cross the mountains (Hint... hint...) to seek revenge. Oh yah, and their leader is a Persian: a Munchkin Persian, with very short legs. Named Fluffystar.

So this is a story I wrote with my sister obverse on Warrior's wish. It's not quite as high-quality as my other stuff, since it's mostly a parody making fun of the series. I apologize for any spelling and formatting errors that occurred when I was transferring it from my otheraccount, I went through and tried to correct everything but I have no doubt that I missed stuff. We want to get opinions and reviews from another fan community. One that might be more helpful. Let us know what you think and if we should keep working on them. Feedback is much appriciated, along with fresh ideas.

Also, should I want a character to poof back from the dead, so be it. Just because a cat is a leader here means nothing about the series. But I do so suggest that you are up-to-date before reading, even though I can't picture Ashfoot becoming Ashstar in the series anytime soon.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Important allegiances**

**Thunderclan:**

Leader - Firestar: Bright orange ginger tom with fur the color of fire.  
Deputy - Brambleclaw: A tigerstar-like tabby tom that looks like his father, Tigerstar.  
Medicine cat - Jayfeather: A blueish-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Briarlight: A light brown tabby she-cat; disabled, can't use back legs.

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blackstar - pure-white tom with huge, jet-black paws  
Deputy: Cedarheart - A gray tom.  
Medicinecat: Silvereyes - A blue-black she-cat with silver eyes; appears blind; but isn't  
Apprentice, Prettypaw: A very beautiful, gorgeous balinese blue point she-cat with pretty, vibrant blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Reedstar - Black tom  
Deputy: Hawkfrost - dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes and a white underbelly  
Medicinecat: Willowshine - a grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Ashstar - A gray she-cat  
Deputy: Mudclaw - mottled brown tom with green eyes  
Medicinecat: Kestrelflight - a mottled brown tom


	2. The New Clan

**The New Clan**

The entire island glowed with ice. The forest was sheathed in frost, frozen in time. Jayfeather looked around, frowning. "Where's RiverClan? They're never late." he mumbled, flicking his tail. He sighed, scanning the clearing with his senses. Mousewhisker was putting up with being near his brother, Berrynose. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were argueing. Crowfeather seemed to be sitting as far from his mate, Nightcloud, and Breezepelt as he possibly could. Jayfeather pricked his ears. Two cats approached - ShadowClan, one larger.

"Hello, Jayfeather," mewed a happy voice.

"Good evening, Silvereyes." Jayfeather felt Silvereyes's apprentice, Prettypaw, looking at him. He didn't like her, but it seemed the same couldn't be said for Prettypaw's thoughts on him. "Any clue where RiverClan is?"

"No clue," replied Silvereyes, shrugging. "Maybe they're ill."

Just then, the scent of fish spoke of RiverClan's approach. It seemed that Silvereyes was right, though. Illness clung to their fur, like a shadow. "I think you're right, Silvereyes. They're sick."

"_I_ think it smells like _whitecough_," said Prettypaw, butting in. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "And it looks like Reedstar got the worst of it.

"  
"What an amazing observation, Prettypaw," grumbled Jayfeather, annoyed. He opened his mouth to verbally tear the annoying apprentice's throat out, but Reedstar let out a yowl, starting the gathering.

"May the Gathering begin!" Reedstar sounded strong, but his voice rasped like a rock against a tree. The clamor slowly quieted.

"ThunderClan has been doing well. Despite the ice, we are strong and luckily free of illness," Firestar reported, and Jayfeather knew it was a lie. A few nights before Firestar had lost a life to a huge, dead branch while patroling the ShadowClan border with Berrynose, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. It had been Berrynose who made the branch fall, and though he claimed it was an accident, Jayfeather knew that branch had been labeled: "THIS IS A DEAD BRANCH." Why? Silvereyes, the quirky medicine cat who labeled _everything._ Jayfeather knew Firestar was on his last life.

"Also, Jayfeather has taken Briarlight as his apprentice." A ripple of shock passed through the Clan. A blind medicine cat was one thing, but a disabled cat that can't use her back legs? Jayfeather sighed. How would she make it to moonpool?

"If you're done," Ashstar coughed slightly, stepping forward. "It seems that there are new twolegs on the far side of our territory. They have brought with them a large amount of cats. These cats haven't stepped inside our territory, which we have expanded toward the mountains and toward RiverClan territory," Ashstar sounded pleased. WindClan and RiverClan had been at war for over a moon now, in the dead of Leafbare. "We are doing well, _free of illness._"

A murmur passed through the gathering when Blackstar stepped forward. The white tom himself focused on something in the back of the clearing. Jayfeather turned, his ears forward. He knew he couldn't see. A strange smell came to him. A tom, he smelled of twolegs. A kittypet? More kittypets followed.

"He- his legs are_ so short!"_ Prettypaw squealed in absolute excitement.

"His legs are unnaturally short, and his face is flat, too." Silvereyes murmured, blinking.

"I," the tom began to speak, leaping up into the tree. Another tom followed him, also smelling of kittypet. "Am the persian munchkin, leader of NaziClan, Fluffystar." The cat called Fluffystar sounded as if that was a horrifying name. "This is my general, Soulstalker, somali, my second in command. Onward from this point, we shall be attending these gatherings. Continue."

Blackstar coughed. "Ehem, deputies sit down at the roots, Fluffystar. Would it be, uhm, offending if Soulstalker sat with the others?" Blackstar was suddenly the diplomat.

Fluffystar frowned, looking at the cats below him. "Oh. Okay. Soulstalker, go on, and... get acquainted with the other deputies." Soulstalker touched his nose to the bark and leaped down gracefully.

* * *

_[Silvereyes's POV]_

Silvereyes watched at the new NaziClan padded out of the clearing at the end of the gathering. Their noses were stuck up in the air. A yowl split the icy air and everyone turned. There stood Berrynose, in front of Firestar. NaziClan stopped, and re-entered the clearing. "Firestar. You are no longer well-suited as the leader of ThunderClan!" A gasp rolled through the crowd.

"Took 'im long enough," muttered Jayfeather to Silvereyes.

"Yes, and?" Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"I wish to take control of our Clan, MY Clan, no matter what the price!" Berrynose snarled.

"How do you plan on doing that, Berrynose?'' Firestar asked, his eyes alight with ignorant amusement.

"I think he means he's going to kill you," whispered Brambleclaw, rolling his amber, tigerstar-like eyes.

"But we live in ThunderClan! A Clan of peace, we- No, he would never do such a thing. Are you out of your mind, Brambleclaw? How could you suggest that!?" Firestar stared at the ThunderClan deputy in horror. "Are you like your father!?"

"NO! NEVER!" Brambleclaw layed on the ground, rolling in misery.

"Forget it," snapped Berrynose. "I wish to fight you, Firestar! I wish to fight you to the _DEATH!_"

Firestar stared blankly at the creamy-colored tom. "But... we live in ThunderClan... we don't kill...we're too perfect to have internal turmoil... And have you forgotten what happened with Onestar's leadership?"

"To put it frankly, Firestar, I WASN'T ALIVE WHEN THAT HAPPENED!" Berrynose unsheathed his claws.  
Firestar sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll fight, I guess..." He hesitantly unsheathed his claws. Berrynose leaped at him.

Silvereyes glanced around, worried. All of the Clans, including NaziClan, were watching. Fluffystar's eyes were narrowed. Soulstalker only looked half-interested. An identical, but slightly smaller tom sat next to him, licking his paw. Silvereyes looked around as the battle raged on. Where was Prettypaw? She spotted the pretty she-cat walking over to a tannish apprentice with greenish eyes. "Hello," she mewed, obviously trying to take the attention from the fight.

"Hello," the tom said, blinking. "I am Tanpaw, Singapura of NaziClan."

"What's A Singapura? And a persian?" Prettypaw asked.

"Well, I am a Singapura. So are cats that look alot like me," Tanpaw frowned, explaining quite akwardly. "All the cats in my breed are Singapuras. And same with Persians, except most have, uh, longer legs than Fluffystar does. But don't mention that to him," he added, whispering. A completely hairless she-cat with pink skin and green eyes padded up. "This is my mentor, the sphinx cat Sphynxheart. She is my mentor." The rather ugly, hairless she-cat shivered.

Berrynose had Firestar pinned to the ground, ready to strike the killing blow. Firestar, though weak and old, threw Berrynose off, into the trunk of a tree. Jayfeather muttered to Silvereyes, "Someone should stop them. I want to go home, and we can't leave till their fight is finished."

Silvereyes nodded, adding, "Besides, it's the full moon."

Jayfeather nodded, nosing Silvereyes. She leaped up and tackled Berrynose away from Firestar, screeching, "DEAL WITH THIS ON YOUR OWN TIME! QUIT WASTING OURS! Besides, the truce does not just mean between Clans. It's an interClan truce too!" Firestar stood up, nodding, as Berrynose dashed at the black she-cat standing in between them. He jumped over her, landing on Firestar, digging his teeth into Firestar's throat. Silvereyes pounded into Berrynose once more, tearing Berrynose's teeth out of Firestar's throat, along with Firestar's fur. Firestar layed on the ground, blood pulsing from the wound. He hacked up blood, rasping, "Berrynose, You... are not my deputy..." He coughed up more blood, flailing. Brambleclaw ran over, shoving Berrynose out of the way.

"Firestar!" He wailed. "No! Don't die!"

Firestar coughed up yet more blood, which is surprising, because the cats had every right to believe that every drop of his blood had been released from his throat. "I am dying. Lead my clan well... Bramblestar..."

"Th-this gathering... is dismissed," Brambleclaw faultered, staring at his leader's body. He knew that this time it wouldn't stir.

* * *

A/N: What do YOU think of Silvereyes's rabid labeling of everything!?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Clan walked numbly into camp, Firestar's body suspended between Jayfeather and Silvereyes. A wail split the air, replacing the frost with grief. "Firestar! NO!" The wail wasn't even his mate's. It was Ferncloud's, as the horrified she-cat sped across the clearing. "No!" She screeched again, her eyes massive with sadness.

"It's all HER fault!" Berrynose wailed, swinging his head to the black she-cat who so kindly offered to help move their dead leader's body in a time of great grief. "SHE caused him to die!"

Oddly, silence followed his words, and no cat mentioned that it had indeed been _Berrynose_ who wanted to fight Firestar to the death. Why was this? Silvereyes was a ShadowClan cat. And even if it's clear it's ThunderClan who did it, SOMEHOW ShadowClan takes the blame, _oh-so-generously._

Silvereyes stared at Berrynose, her silver eyes wide. "What!? You're pinning this on _me?_ YOU'RE the one who-"

"I will choose my new deputy now, before I head to moonpool," Brambleclaw cut her off. "But not yet."

"Nooooo..." Ferncloud's muffled shriek split the frozen silence. "No." Ferncloud suddenly spun around, a dark-and-pale-grey blur, and charged the shady-ShadowClan-she-cat.

"Bye Jayfeather!" Silvereyes called, spinning around to leave in fear of being attacked by these bereaved, leaderless cats.

"See you next half-moon!" Jayfeather yelled. All the cats looked at him in cold, bitter...

...confusion. What was he doing!? Talking with this retched, ShadowClan... _thing? _Jayfeather turned harsh, sightless blue eyes on them and shrugged. "I've been... training her since her mentor died early."

Excuse! The whole Clan narrowed accusing eyes simultaneously. "What!? It's true!" he snapped, sulking back into the medicine den, angry that his friend was gone. "AND YOU SET UP THE VIGIL BY YOURSELVES! MY HERBS!" All the cats stared after him with genuine confusion at their medicine cat's random mood swing. It was incomprehensible to them that _their_ precious ThunderClan medicine cat could have ANYTHING to do with that evil, ShadowClan retch of a cat.

That, and his mood swing. "So..." Sandstorm spoke up. "Shall I prepare the vigil?" Brambleclaw nodded. "And I will choose my new deputy. JAYFEATHER!"

"No," a deep, rich voice from the stars above said. "You can't do that. He is a medicine cat."

"Oh, why not, epic voice of the Heavens!? Jaystar would be SUCH! A COOL! NAME~" yelled Brambleclaw, in a kit-like fury. "Fine! Lionblaze, you'll have to do. Is THAT okay, Voice of the Heavens!?"

"If you don't mind losing another deputy."

"Oh, okay." Brambleclaw shrugged. "Lionblaze, you're my deputy now."

Lionblaze stared from Brambleclaw to the Heaveans with pure horror. "What!? Was that a prophecy!? I don't wanna be deputy if it means I die! IT DIDN"T EVEN RHYME!" With that, Lionblaze was thrown into a seizure and passed out. Everyone stared at him in pure, idiotic confusion.

Then Cherrykit gained her wits and yelled, "JAYFEATHER! Something's wrong with Lionblaze!"

"What, you didn't already know that? There's ALWAYS been something wrong with Lionblaze." Jayfeather padded out, rolling his eyes. "Oh yah, and that. One too many battles'll do that to him. He'll snap out of it eventually. Nothing to worry about, it'll be fine." Cherrykit stared at him with confusion.

"If... you say so..." She blinked and trotted back to the nursery, surprisingly, she was still awake when the gathering patrol had come home.


	4. Through Prettypaw's Eyes

**Through Prettypaw's Eyes**

Prettypaw watched remorsefully as Silvereyes padded into the ShadowClan camp. Why did Jayfeather favor _her?_ Prettypaw knew she was SO much prettier than Silvereyes!_Why doesn't Jayfeather like_ me _more?_ Prettypaw sighed, and closed her pretty, vibrant blue eyes. A picture of the gray tom came to her mind. She shook her head and padded up to her mentor. "Should I go gather herbs?" she mewed, her blue eyes wide with eagerness to get out of camp.

"I guess so," Silvereyes shrugged. Prettypaw sped out of camp, as far into their territory as she had ever been. Then she realized she was beyond her territory, and a tannish shape skulked through the trees.  
_Fox?_ Fear shot through Prettypaw. _No, too small... too familiar..._ She blinked rapidly. It was Tanpaw! The tan tom slid up next to her. "Hey," he hissed. "You're beyond your territory."

"I thought that NaziClan lived over next to WindClan."

"Not all of us. The... twoleg who brought that half of us to the lake has kin, and the other half lives over here, with that twoleg." Tanpaw shrugged. The two sat in silence for a long time, then Tanpaw broke it. "You know, Prettypaw, you're the most beautiful, perfect example of a Balinese I have _ever_ seen." Prettypaw lit up.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yup. Hey, you know, you should come meet Soulstalker. He's actually really nice when you get to know him." Tanpaw stood up, his green eyes bright, ready to lead Prettypaw to his Clan. She stood up, and was ready to follow.

"Sure, lead me there." She flicked her tail, and followed Tanpaw through unfamiliar territory.

Prettypaw's eyes widened. There were so many! And they were all so distinct! She remembered Sphinxheart, from the gathering, and saw a few other cats who looked like her.

Other Balinese. She trotted after Tanpaw, actually a bit more confedent among these cats then her own Clan. "There's Sharpwhisker, the LaPerm." An orange-and-white tom with fur that curled tightly stopped and nodded as the two cats passed. "And there's Fluffystar's son, Fuzzkit." A small, silvery long-furred kitten with a very flat face sped up despite unnaturally short legs. He blinked with curiosity, because that's possible. And Soulstalker's brother, Shadeheart." He touched his nose to the ground, and Prettypaw followed suit.

"So she already knows proper etiquette. Good," Shadeheart purred, his voice drawing Prettypaw's eyes. "Rise, Prettypaw. Rise, Tanpaw." Both apprentices sat up. "Now, Prettypaw. You are a perfect example of a Balinese. And you'd make a fantastic apprentice."

Prettypaw blinked. What was he getting at?

"How would you like to get back at your Clan for not paying you proper attention?" A voice, even smoother than Shadeheart's, asked. "How would you like to be an agent for NaziClan?"

Prettypaw's voice caught in her throat, and she already felt fur rip under her claws. "Yes!" she squeaked.

"Why?"

The question took Prettypaw by surprised. "Er, uhm, well. I want to get back at Blackstar, for ignoring me. I want to get back at..." She trailed off, her eyes darkening as she thought of Jayfeather and Silvereyes. This seemed to be enough for Soulstalker.

"Okay, Prettypaw. You can continue to visit us as much as you like. Hopefully with useful information for us." Soulstalker threw Prettypaw a look and padded off. She had never been more interested in anything like this as she was today.

Prettypaw padded into the clearing with a bit of borage, genuinely wishing she had found more. "That's all?" The voice sent a chill down Prettypaw's spine. Not Blackstar. Not Silvereyes. Not Cedarheart.

Jayfeather was in ShadowClan's camp. "What are YOU doing here?" She grumbled, dropping the borage in front of him.

"Well, a sickness that can kill us all is sweeping through your camp, so, you need help. Admit it, you know you need help." He seemed to relish this notion.

"We didn't ask for help," snapped Prettypaw, grumpily padding into the medicine den. Jayfeather, HER Jayfeather, was in HER camp!

"_I_asked him to come," The Epic Voice of the Heavens said. "Because it's my job to screw your life up."

"Well, you succeeded." yelled Prettypaw.

"I know."

"Then leave."

"No. My job isn't done." The Voice murmured, sounding important.

"What's that?" Prettypaw blinked her vibrant blue eyes.

"A prophecy."

"WHAT!? For ME!?"

"_Night will come, Death abound  
Three true saviors will be Found.  
Should you fight the Rising Tide,  
Blood will follow your choice of Side._"

Prettypaw stared at the sky in horror. A prophecy.

* * *

A/N: SHOULD the Epic Voice of the Heavens make another appearance!?


	5. The Day After

The Day After

Brambleclaw stepped over the rise to the moonpool, outlined by the moonlight. He slowly padded down to the edge of the water, hesitating. "What's wrong?" A squeaky, high voice that appeared to come from the earth itself asked.

"I'm scared, Not-So-Epic Voice of the Earth." Brambleclaw sighed.

"Of what?"

"Of the ceremony. I don't know what I'm getting into, here."

"Awww. I'm right here for you, wether I want to be or not, Brambleclaw. Go get 'em and be an amazing leader!"

"Let us come together!" Fluffystar yelled. His pure, perfect Clan sat under him. He grinned. "You saw those four Clans. You saw their imperfection! We must fix it. We must tear the fur off of the Impure ones. We must keep the pure ones with us! WE, THE MOST EBIL, WILL RULE ALL!" The shrieks of joy sounded. His Clan. If, after all, they would keep the Clans alive, they'd only survive if those cats who lived were pure and untainted. Fluffystar had a target today. He spotted a wiry, brown she-cat in the crowd. A perfect example of an Abyssinian cat.

"Redclaw. Go to the moor and find the deputy, Mudclaw. He is an Abyssinian, and I want to meet him." The WindClan-like she-cat sped off.

"We will conquer." Fluffystar grinned.

Lionblaze blearily sat up. He had emerged from mini-comatose, Briarlight gazing down at him worriedly. "Good, you're awake," she mewed softly. Her tabby fur was fluffed up anxiously. "Bramblestar's back."  
Lionblaze sat up, his eyes wide as he remembered what happened. He wouldn't die as a deputy, right? He _couldn't_ die! Right? He sighed. "Where's Jayfeather?"

"The Epic voice of the Heavens called him to ShadowClan for some reason." Briarlight shrugged. "If you ask me, he's around that she-cat too much."

"Everyone thinks that. He doesn't care."


	6. Tales of the Dead

Tales of the Dead

Soulstalker had laid down after a long day of training young cats. But when he fell asleep, his dreams provided no rest. He sat up, well aware he was in the hunting grounds of his ancestors. The Clan of the Sun's - or simply SunClan's - home. It's members were gathered around him, obviously wishing to communicate something important. One cat stepped forth. It was Flatface, Fluffystar's father. He said, "I give you a warning, Soulstalker. One of your most trusted allies will betray you."

Soulstalker stared at him in a mix of confusion and disbelief. "I don't - I don't _have _any trusted allies! Except Fluffystar, but why would he turn against me, since I fight for _him?_"

"We can't see that far into the future, we only know that you will be betrayed. Why? Because that's just how things work around here. Ask StarClan and Rock and all those other people why, 'cause I don't know."

"If... you insist..." Soulstalker stammered, not wanting to offend his glorious ancestors. He woke in a cold sweat, obviously dismissed from SunClan.

-  
Flatface turned to the other cats of SunClan. "We have not one, but two enemies to fight alongside NaziClan." The cats exchanged murmurs. "Not only StarClan, but the Clans' place for those cats that do not follow the code they live by: The Dark Forest." The murmurs grew, cats unsheathing their claws. "But we can make them fall apart. The ancestors in StarClan have no leadership; we can easily destroy them. The Dark Forest is ruled by fear. Eliminate the cat they listen to, and we can control them!" The cats of SunClan looked excited at the thought of battle.

-

At the same moment, StarClan was gathering. "We have a new enemy," a ragged voice meowed. The cats began to murmur, their eyes huge with concern and horror. An old, hairless cat with bulging, blind white eyes, and twisted claws walked up to the moonpool, the cats of StarClan parting out of fear.

"Who are you? Why have you called us here?" A strong voice called, and Yellowfang stepped up.

"I am Rock." He turned to Yellowfang. "And I called you here to warn you: You have a new enemy and I fear that the only way for you to defeat them is to join your high-and-mighty selves with those you've cast out." Gasps of shock rippled through StarClan.

"What do you mean, 'with those you've cast out'?" Snarled a fierce voice. Hawkheart, the former medicine cat of WindClan, shouldered his way to the front of the crowd, nose-to-nose with the ever-calm, ever-hideous cat.

"The Dark Forest." More horrified gasps followed the words.

"They will never except that," growled Yellowfang. "How would we ever make them agree?"

"Simple. You must wait to go to them until after the full moon. On that night, SunClan - NaziClan's ancestors - are going to attack the Dark Forest. After that, they will consider it." Rock shrugged. "If you do not, you will all die."

Hawkheart looked at Yellowfang. "Isn't that just dandy? We don't need to have anythi-"

"A hard decision, isn't it, Hawkheart? You'd rather die at murderous claws than temporarily having an alliance with the Dark Forest?" snapped Yellowfang.

"And yet this isn't enough," Rock said. "Your ranks will still be too few."

"What more can we do? Who else can we ask for help?" a desperate voice wailed.

"There are many spirits that you don't know about, foolish StarClan." Rock shook his head as a few shadows formed behind him, one stepping into the moonlight.

Horrified hisses, gasps, and shrieks exploded when StarClan laid eyes on them.

===========(You're just dying to know who that one cat who cause all that horror is.)==

Lionblaze streached and yawned. "Is Jayfeather back yet?" he asked Briarlight. She looked up.  
"no," she mewed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Can I go now?"

"Go do what?" Briarlight's eyes lit up with amusement.

"I dunno... warrior-type... stuff." He shrugged.

"Okay," she shrugged, turning. Lionblaze sat up and padded out into the clearing.


	7. Prettypaw's Punnishment

**Prettypaw's Punnishment**

Prettypaw sighed. She watched Jayfeather sniff at the cats. "Prettypaw." He turned to her, and she jumped. "Do you have any tansy? Feverfew?"

"Y-yes, we do." She blinked, her eyes wide. Her ears burned. Jayfeather was talking to her. She quickly went into the den.

"I think I might go out to see if I can find any other herbs... we might try catmint." He turned and padded out of the den. Prettypaw blinked, looking at the array of herbs. If she gave Runningnose a poppy seed or two, he'd only sleep. She could just put the blame on Silvereyes. Make herself look better than her mentor. She took some to the old tabby tom.

"Here, eat these." She gave the seeds to him, and Runningnose ate them unquestioningly. Prettypaw decided that perhaps she could go catch Jayfeather and help him collect whatever herbs he found. Silvereyes was in the camp by the fresh kill; she'd be able to watch the sick cats.

When Prettypaw and Jayfeather came back into the ShadowClan camp, much to Jayfeather's relief to no longer be alone with Prettypaw, murmurs of horror and waves of sadness reached him. "What happened?" Jayfeather sped up a bit.

"Runningnose is dead." Cedarheart sighed.

Jayfeather stared in blank horror. "What? Did the illness...?"

"No, he wasn't as sick as most. Even an elder who was sicker than him recovered. He went to sleep but wouldn't wake up!" Silvereyes's voice split with grief.

Jayfeather spun around and snarled at Prettypaw. "What did you give him?"

"I gave him tansy and feverfew, like you said. And Silvereyes says that poppyseeds help cats sleep, so I gave him one." Prettypaw blinked, faking sincerity.

Blackstar leaped out of his den. "So you caused his death," he growled. "And instead of paying attention to what you were doing, you went and pestered Jayfeather. And since there is already a crowd here, we may as well let Jayfeather punish you here and now." Prettypaw blinked in horror. Was Blackstar doing this to add insult to the punishment? He walked over to Jayfeather, growling something into the blind medicine cat's ear. A smile spread across Jayfeather's face, his face glowing with twisted joy. Jayfeather padded up to her, and when he was a few fox lengths away, lunged at her with claws unsheathed.


	8. The Fury of Nazi Clan

**The Fury of NaziClan**

Afterwards, she sat in her den with Silvereyes. She stared into the clear, still pool of water, her vibrant blue eyes fixed on the slice in her ear. The fur on her sleek tan pelt rose with hate. How could this happen? And Jayfeather, of all cats, did this! She wanted desperately to continue training with NaziClan. Maybe, just _maybe, _there was a way she could impress Jayfeather - impress _everyone_ - if she cold hunt well enough, even fight well enough. She sighed, turning away to sort herbs before changing the elders' bedding. '_As if the punishment of being humiliated wasn't enough! As if the punishment of being humiliated by_Jayfeather _wasn't enough! To make me do all the worst tasks!_' She raged in her mind.

StarClan stared in horror at the cats before them. "Why have you brought them here?" growled Whitestorm, not looking at Rock.

"Because, whether you like them or not, these cats are powerful. Would you trade powerful with a bad past for weak and glorified?" Rock tilted his head in questioning.

"Besides, if it happens that they take over, how would you cope? Your remnants would flee in sheer horror, and the SunClan ranks would outdo my own, and we would be without hope." The cat surrounded by shadows spoke, his voice like ice to match his eyes. He stepped forward, a small black form like shadows with one white paw.

Scourge.

That night, Prettypaw slid out of the camp, her mind raging. At least half of NaziClan would be awake to train. She slinked through the shadows, prowling closer. She glanced around, her thoughts crowded. She _would_ have Jayfeather. She didn't care how hard she had to try. She would. Slowly she approached the camp, seeing many cats greet her. She nodded. Soulstalker approached her. "Your eyes... they seem darker," he said silkily, tilting his perfectly sculpted head. "What happ-" his eyes grew wide and round like the moon itself when he saw the scar deep in her ear. His soft fur rose. "Who did this?" He snarled, his eyes burning in fury. Prettypaw stepped back, fear blossoming in her chest like a morning glory.

"I... it..." she didn't want to put her Clan's wrath on Jayfeather. But who had _told _Jayfeather to cut open her ear? "B-Blackstar did it." she said quietly. She stared at Soulstalker. His eyes narrowed into cold fury.

"That is the last crime he will commit. Ever."


	9. Let's Go Say Hi to Stormfur!

**Let's Go Say High To Stormfur**

"Hey, guys, You know what we should do today?" Bramblestar hopped from his den like a small bunny rabbit.

"What?" Lionblaze trotted up, ready to lead a patrol.

"We should go to the mountains! And we should force the other Clans to come, too!" Bramblestar squealed in reply, jumping up and down.

"Okay,_ why?_" grunted Jayfeather as he walked up.

"To say hi to Stormfur, duh!" Bramblestar rolled his eyes.

"The gathering's tonight," Lionblaze said. "We should force the Clans to come with us then! OR ELSE I'LL KILL THEM ALL CAUSE I CAN AND NO ONE CAN KILL ME! I'm SOOOO awesome 'cause of that!" At these words, Jayfeather reached over and sliced open his annoying brother's shoulder, blood pulsing from the wound.

"Ooops, you can't lead the patrol now. Choose someone else and come to my den." Jayfeather growled, dragging Lionblaze behind him.

* * *

"And let's start the gathering! I have a verrrrry important announcement to make," Bramblestar said, jumping up and down.

"What's that, you idiot?" grunted Reedstar, rolling his green eyes.

"WE SHOULD GO TO THE MOUNTAINS!" Bramblestar squealed.

"Why should any cat in WindClan do something like that, Bramblestar? We have no ties to the Tribe." Ashstar said sensibly.

"Because ThunderClan wants to go," Lionblaze explained. "And if ONE Clan goes on a journey, someone from every Clan has to. Don't ask me why," he added, frowning. "Ask the authors."

"Fine," Ashstar sighed heavily. "Crowfeather! Nightcloud! Breezepelt! You're going," she called, picking out the cats, who stared at eachother in sheer horror.

_Just brilliant, Ashstar. Choose the abusive family to be forced to be together._Jayfeathr rolled his eyes, looking at Silvereyes, knowing she was thinking just the same.

"Okay, Sunfire, Moonice, and Ripplepelt'll go for RiverClan," Reedstar said. He looked below him, where two cats where sitting: one had bright red fur, the other had dark fur, fur that was almost black but seemed to be tinged with blue. Both looked up.

"For ShadowClan, Tawnypelt, Silvereyes, and I will go." Blackstar said. Shock rippled through the crowd. "Cedarheart will take over while I'm gone." The gray cat looked up.

"And for ThunderClan," spluttered Bramblestar, shocked at Blackstar's choice. "I choose Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool." Now Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, and Crowfeather all leaped up, eyes massive with horror.

'_They just put all the wrong cats together! This'll be so much fun!_' Prettypaw wriggled. "Ehem, NaziClan is going too. We ARE a Clan," Fluffystar said meaningfully, glancing at Bramblestar. "I choose that Tanpaw, Shadeheart, and Redclaw will go for NaziClan," he announced, smiling at his ranks. Prettypaw sat up. She knew that he had picked up the shock between the Dysfunction Junction family of six, and she knew that Fluffystar knew she'd tell Tanpaw about it. She grinned. This'd be fun if she was going.

"So, let's get off," said Blackstar. The cats who were going began forming a circle-ish group. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Leafpool and Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather stayed as far away from each other as feline...ly... possible. Prettypaw sped up to Tanpaw.

"Hey, tanpaw. I can't go into a family history, but Tabby there fell in love with dark gray emo, then became Jayjay who was supposedly Squirrelflight's. Not to mention the fact Emo's family hates each other." She smiled at Tanpaw, who grinned and nodded back.

"Poke 'em?" he purred.

"Poke 'em."


	10. The Beginning of the Journey

**The Beginning of the Journey**

"Then I hit him, but he got all, 'raw raw raw!' So then I hit him harder!" Sunfire exclaimed to Moonice, raring up and attacking the invisible fox. Moonice shook his head at Sunfire who failed to notice he didn't care. The very feminine tom left Sunfire and trotted toward the front, the vast expanse of WindClan's territory seeming endless. Crowfeather was verbally abusing his son, his green eyes suddenly flashing from orange, to pink, to green, to red, then back to green. Moonice rolled his dark blue eyes.  
Tanpaw noticed Leafpool and Nightcloud. He trotted up to Nightcloud. "So, Crowfeather's your mate, and Breezepelt's your son?"

"Sure." Nightcloud said flatly. "I guess you could say that." Tanpaw stared at her with bewilderment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, he's got to be the worst father and mate ever." Nightcloud growled. "Just look," she waved her tail at Crowfeather and Breezepelt.

"So why are you even together?"

"So that he can prove he's 'loyal'."

"What?" tanpaw tilted his head with false surprise.

"He ran off with _her_ not too long ago," Nightcloud spat toward Leafpool, who had approached Breezepelt and Crowfeather. "He only picked me out from my dumb luck."

"Well you don't deserve that!" Tanpaw gasped genuinely. "That's just stupid!"

"Life's stupid," Nightcloud told him. "It's the way it happens. Especially in this series." She seemed almost disturbingly matter-of-fact about this, as if she didn't care in the least.

"Okay then," Tanpaw said, almost hoping that he wouldn't have to worry about this.

"Eh, you'll find out if you stick around soon enough," Silvereyes veered over next to Tanpaw, hiding the fact that she had been evesdropping the whole time oh-so-well. Tanpaw blinked, starting to wonder if he really wanted to be on this totally weird journey with these totally weird cats. Who did and said totally weird things. He glanced at Breezepelt and Crowfeather, who had separated and were now on opposite sides of the group. Crowfeather shot a glare at his son, his eyes flashing suddenly with a shade of teal.

Moonice trotted at the head of the group, feeling as if the begining of unfamiliar territory was just ahead. He squinted against the wind, which cut at them like claws. A dark brownish red cat veered up next to him, and he glanced at him, realizing it was a NaziClan cat.

"Hello," the red cat said. "My name's Redclaw. I just so happen to be one of Fluffystar's top warriors," he said with an annoying haughtiness. Moonice said nothing and just rolled his eyes. "I also happen to be the best hunter in our Clan," Redclaw continued, and like Sunfire, failed to realize that Moonice really didn't care. At all. In the slightest bit. Period. Get it?... "So you're a... fine example of a beautiful Burmilla cat." Redclaw went on. Moonice gave him a slightly creeped out look, which Redclaw_also_ failed to notice. "I bet we could have some beautiful kits together." Moonice now gave him a completely horrified look, completely disturbed by this thought.

At this point, Sunfire trotted up to spare poor Moonice from further disturbia. "Uh, dude? Moonice is a _guy._" he said, his blue eyes slightly bewildered.

Redclaw looked very, very blank and embarrassed now and, finally, was totally speachless. He finally said, "uh... right." and fell toward the back of the group like nothing ever happened. Totally and 100% embarrassed - if he was a hairless cat, he'd be completely red from blushing if a cat could.

"Thanks, Sunfire. Thanks." Moonice sighed.

Sunfire shrugged. "Eh, when someone's as feminine as you, I figure I'd have to come to your rescue eventually. You totally owe me a dawn patrol," he added, grinning.

Moonice sighed, and said, "Yah... I guess."

Jayfeather had been listening to poor Moonice's delima the whole time, and not paying attention to where he was going. And because of the fact that he's blind, ran right into another cat who had apparently been walking in front of him. Rolling a few yards, eventually the cat snapped, "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" before leaping up. Jayfeather scrambled to his paws, glaring in the cat's general direction.

This brought Silvereyes's attention back to what she was supposed to be focusing on. She made her way over to where Jayfeather and the NaziClan cat were. "Sorry, Jay," she apologized, glancing at the cat.

Jayfeather growled. "You're SUPPOSED to be my eyes here, you know. I can't not run into a tree or something if I can't tell it's there."

"Yah, I know, but that conversation was far more interesting and I just had to join in," Silvereyes replied smoothly. "And besides, you'll be fine out here on the open plain."

"Not if I run into a rabbit hole, or, say, a CAT," Jayfeather pointed out, probably acting so short-tempered because he was embarrassed.

"Yes, well, I figured you'd be listening," Silvereyes said.

"Or, you know, SMELL the cat," the tom who had been silent until now cut in sharply.

"Exactly," Silvereyes purred. Jayfeather just rolled his eyes.

"So, you're a NaziClan cat?" Jayfeather asked, ready to leave the topic behind.

"Yes," the tom said. "Shadeheart."

"Wow, no flashy 'whatever of Naziclan' or something? No showing off you're purebred?" Silvereyes cut in. "Wow, that's a start."

"What's the point? You'd already know if you listened to a _word_ anyone else in my clan says, especially, say, my brother, Soulstalker?" he pointed out.

"So, you're the deputy's brother," Jayfeather said, obviously pointing out the obvious.

"Yup." Shadeheart trotted ahead. "The foothills are coming up here, you better get ready to not trip over tree roots and.. stuff." Jayfeather sighed, but was curious at why Shadeheart was so different from any other NaziClan cat he had ever heard speak. At all.


	11. The Rock Slide

**Chapter 10**

Crowfeather fell back to walk along side Silvereyes and Jayfeather. Jayfeather shot him look that suggested he'd slaughter Crowfeather in his sleep in a most unpleasant and violent way. This made Crowfeather move away a bit and Silvereyes laughed at them.

"Did you know both your names end in 'feather'?" She asked.

"Don't EVER make that comparison AGAIN. EVER." Jayfeather hissed. "But anyway, for a medicine cat having 'feather' in your name is good. Usually 'feather' medicine cats don't _break the code,_" he snarled, practically right at Crowfeather.

"For _warriors_ it's what feather cats _do,_" snapped Crowfeather. This probably wasn't very wise.

"Oh yah? Name _one._" Jayfeather challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Me," Crowfeather replied, sticking is nose in the air.

"Other than you."

"Uhhh..." Crowfeather frowned. "Well, Feathertail and I fell in love..."

"But she died before anything got serious. Doesn't count." Jayfeather ruled, like a judge would, stamping his foot like a gavel.

Crowfeather blinked. "Uh, there was, umm...Featherstar appointed a deputy before he'd had an apprentice!" Crowfeather left out the fact that that happened _before_ the rule was created.

"Doesn't count, out ruled. It happened _before the rule was create_d he said, flashing Crowfeather an epic glare.

* * *

Days later they reached the mountains. "Why are we here again?" Sunfire asked as he shivered.

"We have to say hi to Stormfur." Jayfeather yawned and stretched. Just then, a group if cats appeared on a ridge high above them. The patrol did not see them.

Tanpaw flicked his tail in an extravagant way. The cats on the ridge nodded and began pushing on rocks to make them fall.

Tanpaw looked up in a most scripted manner and 'saw' the rock slide. "Look out! Rock slide!" he yelled, running deeper into a rising chasm where the patrol would be trapped between to rising walls of stone. The confused and terrified patrol followed dumbly. The rocks crashed down behind them.

* * *

A/N: This is a beginning for chapter ten... we will complete it when the Epic Voice of teh Heavens gives us more ideas. We're suffering a writer's block. The paaaaaaaaaiiiiin.


End file.
